A Nathleka Wedding
by Nath-The-Master
Summary: A Nathleka fanfic, because there are like, 5 of them existing. Tomato son and emo girl get married, feat Nath's twin sister. rated T for language. The links in the story aren't working so yeah. Imagine it yourself!


**So, this is the second time I've rewritten this, as I'm still not happy with the version posted. I hope this one is longer and better written than the other versions. I don't own anything Miraculous Ladybug related, although I do own Claire and Ellie. Enjoy!**

 _ ****************************_  
 _ **Nathanael**_

 _Left, right. Left, right. Seemed to be my mantra this afternoon, the day I would finally marry my Juleka. Even though today was supposed to be one of the best days of my life, I was flat out TERRIFIED. I mean, I was a huge introvert who preferred to spend time inside drawing or watching anime than socializing with people. (The few parties I got invited to, I just blended in with the wall.) Now I was being forced to stand in front of a huge (not really) group of people who would be analyzing my every move! I couldn't do this, something was bound to go wrong, why did I even agree to th-_

"Nath. CHILL," Sabrina came up behind me, holding an amethyst tie, "You proposed, you get a wedding."

I sighed. She was right. I had proposed to Juleka, knowing that I would have to have a wedding at some point. "I'm just having a minor freak out, I'll be fine."

"Well you better get fine fast, we have to go!" Sabrina quickly tied my tie, knowing I could do it myself. (She likes to make me mad.)

I left the bedroom I had been using as a dressing room and headed to the altar. Since it was Winter, it was inside the hotel.

I stepped up, noting how the whispers began when my old classmates saw me. I knew I had changed, I had hit a growth spurt sometime around Year 12 due to starting Tesosterone (11th grade for you Americans), and was now over six feet tall, my hair was redder than ever, and I now had big, round, black eyeglasses. I sighed, then turned towards the doors where everyone would be entering. It would begin any moment now.

The music started up and the doors opened, right on time. Thank Merlin. Alya and Nino came first, Alya in her amethyst purple bridesmaid gown and Nino in his grey groomsman suit, followed by a grumpy Alix and grinning Kim, gently smiling Ivan and Mylene, a beaming Sabrina and a smiling Max, and a positively GLOWING Marinette being the last bridesmaid. Rose stepped out in her Maid of Honour gown, followed by Adrien is his best man's suit, and the flower girls, Claire and Ellie. They all stood in their respective places, and Adrien gave me a nudge.

"Good luck, man." he told me, grinning.

Then, the music changed to the song Juleka and I had picked out for her entrance, Avril Lavigne's song Who Knows from her second album. I looked at the door excitedly, as did everyone else. The people seated stood up, and I could see Juleka's brother with tears in his eyes.

Juleka stepped out.

She was STUNNING in her white satin dress with purple ruffles at the back. Marinette and Gabriel Agreste had really outdone themselves.

Time seemed to slow...down...

Juleka finally made it to the altar and the ceremony began, lead by Rose's father.

The vows and ring exchange seemed to fly by, then Mr Lavilliant said the magic words, "You may now kiss the bride."

I swooped my WIFE into a kiss, reveling in the taste of her vanilla lip gloss. I could faintly hear applause and cheers in the background, but it was all white noise. It was just me and my beautiful wife.

****************TIME SKIP*******************

"Bedtime now, you have your first day of Primary School tomorrow, Elissa." Juleka held her arms out for a hug, and our daughter Elissa climbed into her lap as best she could, held back by Juleka's nine month pregnant stomach, and hugged her mother, before going to me and kissing my hand.

I ruffled her hair, growing steadily longer from it's short cut, "Your hair is getting longer sweetheart."

"Yeah! It doesn't look like Ethan hair anymore and it makes me happy." I scooped my daughter onto my shoulders and headed upstairs with her. After tucking her in and getting her to fall asleep, I went downstairs.

"Nath, I think it's time." my amazingly stunning wife said quietly, brushing her black bangs out of her eyes.

"I'll call Sabrina." I replied, already dialing my identical twin's number.

 ************************End********************

 **So, I incorporated my own personal headcanons into this, the two main ones being**

 **1\. Nathanael is trans male.**

 **2\. Nath and Sabrina are identical twins.**

 **The images I used for the ceremony's outfits:**

 **Bridesmaids and the Maid of Honour: .**

 **Groomsmen and the Best Man: .**

 **Juleka's wedding dress:**

 **Nathanael's suit: .**

 **If the links don't work, please tell me and I will try to fix it.**

 **Let me know if you want a sequel! Au revoir!**


End file.
